The Antibody Shared Resource provides a central site for the production of monoclonal and polyclonal antibodies by CSHL Cancer Center personnel. The purpose of this Shared Resource is to provide the resources and expertise to generate these valuable reagents in a highly efficient and cost-effective manner. In the ease of monoclonal antibodies, CSHL Cancer Center scientists provide specific antigens, and the Shared Resource personnel handle all stages of immunization, fusion, primary screening of hybridomas, cell culture, single-cell cloning, freezing and storage of hybridoma lines, and large-scale production of monoclonal antibodies in cell culture or in vivo. Immunization, test bleeds, and production of ascites fluids are coordinated with the personnel of the Animal Shared Resource. Specialized monoclonal antibody screens are closely coordinated with individual scientists. Polyclonal antibody production is outsourced, but the Shared Resource personnel are in charge of processing and distribution of samples, thus reducing the costs and maximizing efficiency. The Shared Resource also tests and implements new techniques, reagents, and assay improvements related to the different stages of antibody production.